


Imagine- A reason to live

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, daryl dixon imaine, imagine, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111





	Imagine- A reason to live

Ever since Daryl met Y/n he knew she was for him. He felt the need to protect her. He needed her to live. Because without her he wouldn't live. Daryl saved Y/n from a herd of walkers. He didn't know how he managed to down those walkers. But when he met her beautiful hazel eyes he knew he had fallen for her. "Come with me." Daryl said taking his hand for her to take. She looked at Daryl with curiosity. She didn't know if she could trust him. But he did save her. He didn't have to, he could've kept on walking and let her be eaten. Y/n took his hand and helped her up. "I'm Daryl." "Y/n" They both kept their eye contact. "We have a camp near by your welcome to stay if you like." Daryl knew he wasn't the one to make the call but he'd be damn if let her go on alone and be killed. Still grabbing her hand he led them to the camp. Y/n looked at their entwined hands. She kept herself from blushing. She's just met this man who saved her and she already felt a bound between them. "Who's the girl?" Shane asked walking over with his gun armed and ready. Daryl got in between Y/n and Shane. Y/N flinched afraid of what might be done to her. "Her name is Y/N." Daryl defended. "I saved her from a herd of walkers." Shane scuffed. "You expect me to believe you save her from a pack of walkers." He raised his voice. Y/N already knew she didn't like Shane. "Don't really care if you believe me or not but she's staying." Rick got in the argument. "Shane. Stop." Shane turned to Rick and looked back at them. Growling he stormed off. Rick looked at Y/n. "You are more than welcome to stay here." And walked away. "Come." He took her hand and led her to his tent. "You can sleep here. That's if you don't mind sharing it with me." Y/N cheeks began getting warm. He chuckled. "You're blushing." Y/N looked to the floor. "I don't mind." Y/N said. "As long as you keep those hands away from me, you're safe." Daryl liked her attitude. Months passed and Daryl and Y/N got closer. They spent a lot time together. Daryl thought Y/N to fight walkers but he still blocked her fro the walkers paths. "I don't get why you're so angry with me." Daryl said as they both entered the prison gaining the attention of everyone around. Y/N and Daryl had been on a run and Y/n was attacked by a walker. Daryl was quick to push her out the way and killed it. Y/N how ever wasn't happy. "I could've taken it on my own Daryl." She turned to him her hands on her waist. "I was just trying to protect you." He argued. "I'm not a little girl Daryl. I can tae care of myself." Y/n stormed off leaving him standing there. "Hey." Carol said siting by you. "Hi." You said back. "So what was that?" She pointed back to the prison. You sighed. "Ever since I've joined this group, Daryl's been over protective with me. And as time passes it gets worse. I just don't get him." Carol chuckled. "What's so funny?" You said trying not to sound angry. "Why you're so young." She smiled up to the sky where the sun was begging to set. "Um... thanks?" "Y/N, you don't get why he's so over protective?" You shook your head. "Honey. You're special to Daryl. He cares about you. Before you even came he was hated at our camp, but you melted the ice that surrounded his heart." You were surprised at what she said . You never thought about it that way. When you met Daryl he was nice but of course had his attitude but never did you think he cared that much for you. "He loves you." That nock you out of your thoughts. "Say what?" You asked not sure of what you heard. "Nothing." She stood up. "Go talk to him." Carol left you there with your thoughts. "I swore she said he-" You walked in where everyone was eating. Everyone got quite. Daryl was next to Beth who had Judith in her arms. Something boiled inside you. You didn't get what. It just made you angry to see them all cozy together. "Can I talk to you." You said a little angry. Daryl looked at you with no emotion in his eyes. "Alright." He said with no feeling behind it. The both of you walked away from the group. "What?" Daryl said when the two of you were far enough. "I'm sorry." You blurted. "I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, of you saving my life. Is that, it feels like you're treating me like a little girl. And I'm not a little, girl Daryl. I want to be able to defend myself." Daryl nodded. "I just wanted to protect you. I care about you Y/n. You're important to me." You felt yourself blush at his words. Then what Carol said came back to you. "Carol told me you love me?" You spoke cautiously. You didn't want him getting mad at you. He was quite making you feel nervous. After a few moments of silence. You felt embarrassed. You just wanted to go and hide. "I'm gonna go." Daryl cupped your face kissing you. After a few seconds of shock you kissed back. "I love you." Daryl told you. Your heart welled up. "I love you too, you over protective dog." You said giggling. Daryl laughed and kissed you again.


End file.
